


Paper crown

by Burpderp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, DreamNotFound Week | DNF Week, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Love/Hate, M/M, Possible Character Death, Rebellion, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burpderp/pseuds/Burpderp
Summary: George was meant to be king, it was meant to be his throne, HIS CROWN. yet it was taken from him. George lost everything that day.. what the hell does he do now.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	Paper crown

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy! Feel free to leave criticism and this will become a series more than likely! Enjoy and be sure to see the notes at the end :P
> 
> -Burp

George POV ~FLASHBACK~

I was a young boy when I first tried on a crown. It was my best friends 8th birthday party, the crown was made of a cheap plastic and was rough around the edges, the sharp plastic cut my ear and hurt me but even through the pain it just felt right. The moment I put it on I knew it was for me. I knew one day I would be like my Grandpa and become king. I would be just like him.

For the next 8 years I worked hard to become just like him. I studied kingship and I practiced both peace and war so I could be the best king there ever was. I trained my whole life for this just so I could be just like him. Little did I know everything was about to change.

My grandpa had business he had to do in another city, he said it would only be a few days and that he would be taking the train. I cried when he left but I wished him goodbye. He promised to take me on a horse ride around the castle when he got back. He promised. Sadly not all promises can be kept. 

It had been 2 weeks after my grandfather left that we received the news, he was shot and killed while driving to his meeting. I had never been more depressed in my life. I locked myself in my room for weeks and I cried. After that day I swore to work hard to become the future king. Little did I know everything was about the change, and not for the better.

I knew my Father would become the next king meaning I would become prince it is the simple rule of monarchy, I was so excited I would finally be in line for the king! that was until I received the news that he declined becoming king and revoked our family from the monarchy. I hated him. The one thing I ever wanted in life was to become king and he took that away from me. So I ran away, I left my family with nothing but a note that said "Since you want to take away my dreams I'll chase them alone where you can't interfere." I ran with no clue where I was going. I just ran.

The monarcy was handed over to the Star family, I had known their son quite well. Eret and I were great friends, we would train together, laugh together. We did everything together. I never spoke to Eret after that day, he took the one thing I wanted, he slept in the room that was meant to be MINE! And worst of all.. one day he would become king.

It was at this moment I knew I would never be like grandpa, I would never be able to make him proud. I just wanted to make him proud. Well at least I thought I would never be able to.

<TIMESKIP 10 YEARS> ~Still a flashback~

I was scavenging the town looking for food when I bumped into a man. He was 6'3 with dirty blonde hair and the most beautiful green eyes. He introduced himself to me as Dream, I have always loved his name. It reminded me of sunshine and sweet tea. After that day Dream and I began to hangout a lot more, we laughed together, fought together, and made eachother smile. Dream always reminded me of the friendship me and Eret had except something was different, I saw Dream as something more than a friend, I liked him- no I loved him. I wanted nothing more than to be with him and hold his hand whenever I wanted. Eventually I told him my feelings and he said he felt the same. We started dating and it's the happiest I ever was. He made me so happy its beyond words. I loved him and he loved me.

♡TIMESKIP 4 YEARS♡

News had been going around that the king had been removed from his throne. He had been a traitor, a SPY for the opposing side. Most people were devastated about the news but I was ecstatic! I had heard that they were searching for a replacement for king and I knew I would show up and prove that I am worthy of being king. I grabbed a good outfit and rushed to the castle in hopes that I would be crowned as the new king. As I arrived I was immediately thrown into many exams. Swordfighting, patience, balance, communication and many others. In the end I was the one they had seen as the perfect fit and I was crowned king of the SMP. I had never been happier, instantly I had all of my items moved to the castle and I had mushroom trees planted along the barriers. I had discovered that Dream had been promoted to the owner of our SMP and that we would be working together. I never thought anything could be more perfect than this.

<CURRENT POV>

It has been about a year since I have become king, I will never get over the way a crown felt when it was sitting atop my head, the cold metal against my head and the shine of the beautiful gems. ^grandpa would be so proud^ I think to myself as I shed a tear and the memories we made together come flooding back in. The first time I wore a crown he gave it to me at Eret's birthday party. The cheap plastic ended up giving me lice for a months I think it was worth it, though my father was quite angry at my grandfather for letting me do this.

I got up from my throne and looked at my calendar to see what I had to do today... 

"OH MY GOD I HAVE A DATE WITH DREAM"

I start freaking out panicking if I will have enough time to get ready, where we were meeting again and what I will wear... 

That's when I remember that I have the most beautiful suit at my mushroom cottage, it was navy blue and made of silk with black lining. I paired it with a mushroom designed tie and my famous pair of goggles. In an instant I ran up to my room to change into some casual clothes for the walk. I ended up wearing a blue tee and some black jeans. I ran down the stairs and sprinted to my humble cottage as I hummed the tune of Hey There Delilah. 'He always talks about how much he loves this song' I think to myself as I run along. 

As I am nearing my home I begin to smell smoke, "that's weird someone must be going a barbecue" I say outloud. As I neared closer to my home I noticed smoke coming from the roof. I instantly ran towards the direction of the smoke to find my humble home in flames. My childhood home, my safe place, my-

My outifit.. 

What the hell do I do now...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed! I'll try to post another chapter in the next day or two. The story is just beginning! Take care, Love y'all! 
> 
> -Burp :P


End file.
